Not Good Enough
by fiirymist
Summary: A walk down town reveals much more than the moon guardians' true forms......


Author's Note: Hmm, this idea is not quite complete just yet, so it might be a bit "raw"

on some parts. So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, so really, unnecessary words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If one were to listen very carefully, they would notice and unnatural silence that has descended upon this part of the city. Or more specifically, upon the huge, eighteenth-century styled mansion down the street. Just a little over two hours ago, this said mansion, or house, as the owner likes to insist ridiculously time after time, was bustling with activity. People were going in and out of those richly coloured, oak doors like bees in a hive, never even stopping to take a breath. Now, of course, there was a reason for this drastic change, in case anyone that was listening felt curious. Oh yes, there was definitely a reason. That particular reason was why if one were to watch carefully, they would see a lean feminine figure, topped with glittering maroon strands, sitting solemnly against the window.

A sigh escaped the figure's lips as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her posture every bit of a sulking child. _I really don't see why they had to go on a vacation, _she thought bitterly, _it's not like being a magician is stressful or anything, and more importantly, why without me. Why am I always the one who gets left behind? _Arriving at that thought, the girl sighed once again, more in frustration this time around. You see, on a whim, the owner had taken his pet and some friends on vacation, leaving the poor girl alone to look after the house. Well, maybe not all alone.

_Eriol-sama is so mean. He not only took suppi, my only source of entertainment, but Sakura-chan along with her kawaii friend as well. Oh yes, and that wolf boy, Li-kun. _A grin appeared on Ruby moon's face as she recalled the expression of the boy when he was told that he was to share sit beside Sakura on the plane. _I never knew it was possible for a person to turn that particular shade of purple._ A soft giggle could be heard ringing through the now empty mansion. However, the amusement was short-lived, for her brows furrowed at the thought of why she was to stay behind.

"_Ruby, you have to stay back." Eriol said patiently as he prepared dinner._

"_But whyyyyyy, can't we all just go?" Came his answer._

"_Ruby, the experiments I started have to be looked after, so someone has to stay behind. No, it cannot be Spinel." Ruby huffed when she was cut off even before she could make a sound. "He would not be able to go outside due to his form, so he would not be able to purchase food, drinks, nor the supplies needed to keep my experiment going. You know perfectly well that you are the only one suitable for this job." By now, Eriol has finished cutting and laid his knife down on the counter. He was calmly facing his guardian, locking her eyes with his deep azure ones. Ruby knew she had lost, even without the logic, she knew she would not refuse her master anything. Nonetheless, there was one more thing ……_

"_Then why does Yue have to stay here too?" Ruby could've sworn that she saw her master smirk just a little bit at her question. "Well, someone has to make sure you don't destroy everything and empty out our wallet. Since he didn't want to go in the first place, it's only natural that he should be the one to baby-sit you."_

_Baby-sit,_ those were the exact words uttered by her master not so long ago. _How dare he, _Ruby fumed silently, _I am not a child. Maybe he just thinks that I'm not good enough to take care of things for him, maybe that's why he didn't want to take me, I'm just not good enough …… _she thought with a heavy feeling in her heart. Shaking her head slightly to escape her thoughts, she tries to move on to something else. _Besides, Yue will probably just make me go wild faster with his ice barrier and silent treatment. _Before she realized it, Ruby snuck a glance at the ever-elusive moon guardian from the corner of her eye. He was just how he was the last time she looked, sitting in an armchair with a book on his lap, which was an hour ago. In fact, she is not even sure if the page changed at all. Still staring at Yue from the corner of her eye, she must admit that he was indeed very beautiful, strikingly so. _He's got this feminine quality to his looks, yet he looks nothing short of a man. Yue is someone who could be called delicately pretty, and distinctively handsome at the same time. Not that I think so, or at least not out loud. Pity almost no one ever sees Yue as he truly is, never in his true form ……_

Then it clicked. Ruby jumped up excitedly, eyes glinting in triumph. _Since no one is here to stop us, why not go out in our true forms for once._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yue has been watching her discreetly, though he highly doubts she would notice either way, for the past two hours. Ruby was, intriguing, to say the least, with her antics and bubbly nature. He noticed that she kept on sighing, evidently a sign of unhappiness, and couldn't help but feel his heart drop a little. Not that he was disappointed that she seems to dislike being with him. No, not at all.

Suddenly Yue noticed a slight change in Ruby's posture, and in an instant realized that she was going to look in his direction. Despite the almost non-existent communication between the two, that was how well Yue knew her. With a slight lower of the chin, Yue resume his guise of reading as Ruby glanced in his direction. Then with a grimace he took in the fact that he had forgot to turn the page even once, being so concentrated on the other guardian. For a second Yue's body tensed, as he felt Ruby's calculating eyes sweep over his figure in the armchair, fear of being found out lurking in the back of his mind. Contrary to what others may believe, Yue had always thought that Ruby was very observant and intelligent when she wishes to be. However, seen no change in her posture to indicate that she knew what he was doing, Yue released a silent sigh of relief. But it was all too soon as Ruby jumped up a second later, startling Yue out of his pretence with a loud thump. His only thought at the time as he wearily watched his counter-part dart towards him was: _this cannot be good._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ruby turned around to face Yue, she was surprised to see him gazing steadily back at her. Ignoring the feeling of surprise that he had been watching her Ruby grinned, rushing to Yue side. With eyes glinting with mischief, hands clasped behind her, Ruby smiled innocently at the sitting male, waiting for the question.

"What is it, Ruby moon?" And it came, just like clockwork.

Her grin grew bigger, almost splitting her face in half with its enormity.

"Well, you know how we almost never get the chance to move around in our true forms ……" Blink. "Since no one's here ……" Ruby raised her eyebrows suggestively, almost bubbling with excitement now. Blink.

"No." Ruby's face dropped like a stone. Even though she knew what his answer would be, she couldn't help but raise her hopes a little, and this refusal had hurt. Yue winced inwardly as Ruby's immediate disappointment dimmed her grin; a painful guilt entered his chest.

"But I suppose you are right, we rarely show our true forms." Instantly her face lit up again and Yue sighed, _this girl cares about others' opinion way too much. _However, he couldn't ignore the warmth in his chest at the sight of her smile.

Ruby hesitated no less than a second before she grabbed Yue's arm and pulled him out of the chair, throwing the book out of his lap. "Well come on then, what are we waiting for, you can pick something out of the guestroom closet while I change out of these robes." Frozen was how Yue remained the whole way up a set of giant staircase, unaware of Ruby's rambling, unaware of how he was being painfully dragged, focused only on the feel of Ruby's hands on his arm. It was strange, Yue thought distractedly, how much he's influenced by a single touch or smile from her.

"…… and make sure you wear something sexy ok?" The next thing he knew, Yue was thrown into a closet full of clothes, face first. Sighing, he detached himself from the bundle of shirts that fell on top of him upon the opening of the doors. _I suppose it could be fun,_ Yue fingered his ever-present robe, shifting through a collection of dress pants, _sexy huh, um, I wonder ……_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_WHY on earth did I say that, muu, I can't believe I told the ice cube to wear something sexy! Not that he needs them anyways. No, I did not just think that. I mean isn't it against nature for an ice block to be hot?_ Ruby rolled her eyes as her thoughts became more and more strange. She looked herself over once more: a white button up blouse, pleated red miniskirt along with a pair of cream coloured ankle boots. Pulling a strand of loose hair from her ponytail Ruby smiled in satisfaction, she was truly happy to be in her true form once again. It's not that she hated being Nakuru, but it just felt like she was covered somehow in that form, like she was in a cocoon. Grinning now, Ruby began to twirl around the room, using her magic to lift her body up now and then, enjoying the feeling of being herself.

That was how Yue found her when he walked to the bottom of the stairs – twirling, dancing in an intricate pattern around the room, oblivious to everything around her. Amazed and wide-eyed, Yue just stood there watching the other guardian, no, Ruby. Right now, she is no longer a guardian or a servant of a powerful magician, but just another girl, just Ruby moon. With a hint of shock Yue realized that since long ago he had stopped viewing the other as merely another guardian, but as a real person. Well, as real as magical creature could be. His thoughts were cut short as he found himself under her gaze for the second time that day.

Now it was Ruby turn to stare wide-eyed, her cheeks turning red at being caught acting foolishly. An amused smile flitted across Yue's face at her embarrassed state, and surprisingly, pleased at her reaction to his chosen attire.

_Oh …Oh my, I suppose he did understand what being sexy meant, _Ruby thought as she slowly got her eyes working and swept her gaze down Yue's form. Being Yue of course, he didn't wear anything flashy or complicated; instead he chose a simple blue collared dress shirt paired with black pants and shoes. However, what shocked Ruby was the fact that his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, accentuating his violet eyes, and the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned on the top, revealing the creamy skin of his collarbone as well as a slither of his hard chest. Gulp.

The spell was broken when Yue started advancing towards the gaping girl. Within seconds he was right in front of her, enjoying the feeling of shocking coming off of her form in waves. Yue leaned in, violet eyes locking on to dark red, lips parting slightly.

"Didn't you say to hurry?"

"Ummm, I mean …… ah, um …" Ruby stuttered, unable to form a single sentence, cheeks turning a shade worthy of her hair. Luckily Yue saved her from further embarrassment by walking to the door. Not even turning around as he opens the door, Yue called out.

"What are you doing?"

Snapping out of her daze, Ruby followed with a spring in her step and let out a giggle, who knew Yue was so fun.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the street, Yue and Ruby made quite a sight. Being in their true forms, no one recognized them to be the bubbly Akizuki-san or the kind Tsukishiro-kun.

"Wow, honey, look at them."

"They must be movie stars." "I heard they are shooting some film downtown, maybe they are from that shoot."

"I wish I looked like that."

"As if, woo, the guy is sooo hot. Do you think they are a couple?"

The gossips grew and grew until all they can hear is about them. With each new comment made about their appearance, the vein on Yue's forehead grew more and more obvious. He knew from the start that this was not a good idea. All because of that annoying little red head and her smile. Yue glared icily at the girl skipping gaily beside him, periodically pointing out interesting stores or displays that she thought were cute. A sigh formed from his lips, _I suppose it's worth it if she is this happy._

While Yue was focused on keeping his temper in check he failed to notice a movement towards his companion from the crowd. The next thing he knew, Ruby was no long beside him but a few metres back, blocked by two girls. Frowning, Yue turned and made his way back towards her. However, after taking not even half a step, Yue found himself surrounded by a group of fawning girls.

"Oh my god, are you an actor?"

"Can I take a picture with you?"

"You are so HOT!!"

"Do you live here?"

And questions went on and on. With exasperation and annoyance, Yue came to the realization that this was a set up, that Ruby was separated from him on purpose. _These women,_ he glared as hard as he could at each and every one of them, hoping to unnerve them enough to leave him alone. Sadly, that did not work as he hoped and the next time he looked up, Ruby was gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby was amused at first, when she saw how uncomfortable Yue was in the midst of these fan girls. She's got to give credit to them, their plan was quite good given the amount of time they had. When the two girls dropped their bags right in front her, effectively blocking her path with their makeup cases, hair clips etc. she caught on to their true intention immediately. Especially since she once had use the same method to separate Touya, and in order to see an annoyed Yue, she had let them complete their plan.

Then any trace of amusement disappeared as Ruby watched how the girls grab on to his arms, his hair and shower him with affection. _How dare they, _she screamed in her mind, _who do they think they are, touching him carelessly like that. And why on earth is he just standing there! Enjoying the attention aren't you Yue. I guess mine are just not good enough. _Huffing, Ruby turned on her heels and walked away from the screaming girls. "You aren't the only one who could attract attention you know."

Walking away, Ruby turned down another street, hoping to be out of sight as soon as possible. Almost stomping her heels, she release a wave of moon energy to cease her anger. However, it had a side effect. Immediately, guys began to swarm around her, attracted to the moon magic that she was bathed in. With a startled yelp, Ruby moon found her the centre of hands grabbing for a piece of her, whether it be hair, clothes or limbs. Realizing what she had done, Ruby began to panic, knowing the full extent of the affects of energy attraction. She bit back a scream as her hair was pulled out of her ponytail and she was tussled around like a doll. Suddenly a hand grabbed hers and dragged her out of the crowed, urging her into a run.

_Yue ……_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling a sudden surge of magical energy, Yue knew immediately who it was. Fearing for the worst, he abandoned the gentleman act and pushed his way out of the crow, rushing to find the other guardian. Then as suddenly as it came, the magic disappeared. With a feeling of dread, Yue ran as fast as he could, barely keeping himself on the ground. _Arrgh, if only I could use my wings,_ Yue released a frustrated sigh as he shoved another fan girl out of the way.

However, when he turned and reached the spot where Ruby's magic was last felt, all that were left were confused and lost young men, looking at one another with baffled expressions. Yue felt his heart drop down into his stomach when he saw that Ruby moon was nowhere in sight. Then slapping himself inwardly, Yue remembered one important fact: Ruby and him share a special bond, both being users of lunar energy. Taking a deep breath, Yue calmed his frantic heart, letting their bond lead the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you." Ruby said, panting a little.

"No problem, I love to save a damsel in distress." Ruby looked up, surprised at the unfamiliar voice. How did she miss the fact that her saviour was not Yue, but someone else, especially when they are as different as night and day? Now that she looked closely, the guy wasn't much older than her appearance wise. He had short black hair, deep brown eyes and an ever-present smile. Almost immediately, Ruby began to like him.

"I'm Na-Ruby, what about you?" A thousand-watt grin followed.

"Nice to meet you Ruby, I would much rather be known as your saviour." A wink.

Ruby let out a small giggle, "Alright, _saviour-kun_, arigatou for helping me out of there. What can I ever do to repay the debt?" _Maybe I'll be good enough for him ……_

The boy scratched his chin, deeply in thought. "How about some ice-cream?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Following Ruby's energy, Yue entered the city park, walking along the path leading to the fountain. Before he even saw her, he heard her laughter ringing through the air, engulfing the silence of the trees. Surprised, Yue froze in mid-step. Then he felt his heart freeze over as a masculine voice came through the laughter.

"I can't believe I actually believed him that."

Some more laughter.

Fist clench, body tensed, Yue advanced slowly towards the direction of the noise. At the same time, Yue pulled his magic as close to him as possible, rapping it around him like a cloak. It's not that he wants to spy on them, no absolutely not – Yue is in no way a spy. He just wants, um, sort of investigate first before he reveals himself. Yes that's it, investigate. Test the water a little.

Walking through the little forest in the centre of the park, the couple soon came into Yue's view. The sight triggered a emotion that he did not even recognized, just a jumble of anger, dismay, sadness and pain.

Ruby was sitting on a bench beside a dark-haired boy, both licking ice-cream cones. They seem to be deep in conversation, the boy whispering in her ear and her laughing lightly at what ever it is that he said. Then she began to laugh uncontrollably, so much so that she had to lean against the boy for support. Yue's eyes narrowed a notch. The boy smiled and put his arms around the red haired girl, dropping his ice-cream in the process. Surprised, the girl bent down to pick it up, and that was when everything started going wrong.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby felt detached, and frozen when her saviour shoved her unceremoniously to the ground, all pretences of kindness gone from his eyes. A smirk is now plastered over his face, his eyes hungry. Hungry for her, Ruby realized with detached disgust as he lowered himself onto her, holding down her hands and feet with his.

"You are so naïve," he whispered once again into her ear, this time with a predatory tone, "Did you honestly believe that I was the prince in white, coming to save you?"

With that, he came down to claim her lips harshly, biting them so hard that she tasted blood in her mouth. Still Ruby did nothing, _I wasn't good enough after all. _In an act of resignation, Ruby closed her eyes, but only to open them later when the weight was suddenly removed from on top of her.

The first thing she saw was a flash of white and silver, blocking her vision. A blink later, it was replace with violet, no, raging purple.

"Yue?" Was all she got out before she was lifted up and carried away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yue, someone could've seen you! It was only dusk, there was more than enough light to light up your wings, what will our masters think?" Ruby cry out desperately as she was dropped into the armchair. Ignoring her question and fact that she spoke at all, Yue brought out some bandages and antiseptics, and is now quietly laying them out on a table beside him. Kneeling in front of Ruby, he began to clean up cuts on her hands from following down on the ground.

Pulling her hand out of Yue's grasp, she hoped to attract his attention. However, Yue just turned without missing a beat to her other injured hand, not uttering a single word. Sighing, Ruby pulled her other hand to her chest as well, "Yue, listen to me for moon's sakes!"

Yue refused to look at her still, and ceased his motions to bandage her up. Trembling slightly with tension, Ruby's hand reached out the turn Yue's head to look into his eyes.

_Raging purple._

"Why?" Ruby frowned, why what she wondered, and she said just that.

"Why what she says. What were you THINKING? Why on earth did you go with him, he could've been anyone. ANYBODY! Do you realize what that meant? You should be glad that he was only after your body and nothing else." Now Yue was standing up, waving his arms around almost comically as he yelled at her. Yes, yell. Yue the ice cube was yelling in rage at her, Ruby moon. However, she wasn't about to back down and just take it.

"I should be GLAD? Glad of what, that he wanted to save me only because he thought he could use me later on? That someone did something nice for me for once, but it was only so that he could take advantage of me LATER?" Anger and disappointment ringed out clearly in her voice, so thick and strong that she was sure she could suffocate in it.

Realizing his mistake, Yue tried to explain, "No, that's not what I meant … …"

"No, of course not. The perfect Yue couldn't have possibly done anything wrong, but where were you when I was in trouble?" Ruby was not having any of it, and would've gone on if Yue did not push her down to into the chair, restricting her movements.

"No, I wasn't there, but I was coming." Disbelief entered Ruby's eyes, _he noticed, he was coming, for me._ Her shock was interrupted when Yue's deep voice sounded once again. "But why did you run away?" This time it came in a much softer tone, sounding almost … wounded.

Ruby opened her mouth, once, twice, thrice, but was unable to make a single sound. _Why, why DID I leave back then?_

_I was jealous._

_Jealous that he was surrounded by girls, that he was enjoying their attentions._

_Jealous that those unknown girls were holding his attention._

_Jealous that she couldn't do that …_

… _that she wasn't good enough._

"Ruby?" Silence.

"I … … I was jealous … …" Yue raised an eyebrow but remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I was jealous that, that I wasn't good enough to hold your attention like they did, to be with you, that I wasn't good enough for you to care."

Yue was, shocked, to say the least. She didn't think that she was good enough?

Leaning down, Yue whispered, "True, you are not good enough." Ruby could've sworn that she heard her heart crack and crumble into pieces. She should have known, but she hoped anyways.

"However, isn't that why I came to save you? You are not good enough to take care of yourself, that's why I care. You are not good enough to tell what's good and what's bad, that's why I will always be there with you, to help you along. Do you understand what I am saying? Yes, you may not be good enough, but that's the reason I am here."

Ruby's eyes widened as the full implication of his words sank in, bit by bit. She knew Yue well enough to understand what he truly meant. She wasn't good enough, but that was okay. A grin bloomed across her face. She was, for the first time that day, truly happy. Then her trademark mischief seeped into her eyes, "Aren't you forgetting to say something else?"

A twitch of an eyebrow. "No."

Ruby smiled in amusement as Yue went back to bandaging her hands, carefully ducking his head to avoiding eye contact.

"Ahem."

Sigh.

Then he kissed her.


End file.
